


That Famous Happy Ending

by kaijuvenom



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, also i have never written jadzia before, and i think thats beautiful, and relatable as fuck, i usually write ezri and jadzia is Very Different, julian is like 'comforts u by talking about himself', mentioned garashir, rejoined was a flawless episode but i made it better, this is just a short snippet, trans worms in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuvenom/pseuds/kaijuvenom
Summary: Lenara stays for Jadzia, to hell with Trill society.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Lenara Kahn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	That Famous Happy Ending

Dax should have stayed in her quarters while Lenara left, but she didn’t. She stood on the third floor of the Promenade and leaned against the railing, watching her go. 

She stopped. She turned, and looked. She didn’t see Dax. The bag began slipping off her shoulder, and Dax halfway hoped it would fall to the ground and refuse to leave. She adjusted the strap and turned back around, stepped one foot through the doorway, and then looked back again.

Jadzia’s breath caught in her throat—Jadzia, not Dax, not Torias, Jadzia. She felt as if she’d known this woman all her life and yet never truly met her. It was something she was used to and yet so foreign to her at the same time, to be  _ so  _ desperately in love. Jadzia had never experienced it before, but it was nothing new to the Dax symbiont. It was exciting and new and at the same time a comforting, familiar, warmth, one that filled her up and covered her completely, blanketing her in safety. 

Lenara was staring at her, and she was so far away, too far away to see if tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks like they did on Jadzia’s face. They looked at each other, and for a second, a minute, for eternity, time seemed to stop as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

_ “Such an audience. Seems a shame to disappoint them.” _

_ “Well, we could get into a screaming match and start throwing things at each other.” _

_ “Not bad, but I suppose we could throw ourselves at each other, profess our undying love in complete disregard for Trill society.” _

She wasn’t going to. She wasn’t going to stay. She was leaving. Her brother looked at her, then at where she was looking, touched her arm gently, and she turned away as he spoke to her. 

Jadzia’s grip on the railing tightened, and then she turned around, let herself fall to the ground, curling up and putting her head in her knees. She sobbed, and the sound echoed through the Promenade but no one seemed to hear it. 

_ When you’re not with me, when you’re not around, it’s like a part of me is missing. I want to be with you more than anything, but I don’t think I can do this. _

She should have known. She never should have let herself hope, but here she was again, hoping and wishing for things she should’ve known better than to wish for. 

Her hands wrapped around her knees as she ducked her head lower, taking slow, deep breaths to stop herself from sobbing. 

“You mind if I sit here?” A voice she recognized as Julian’s asked, and she wiped her eyes, looking up at him.

“Why not? It’s a party,” she said hollowly, looking away from Julian as he sat next to her. 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Julian cleared his throat and Dax braced herself for a kindhearted but awkward attempt at comfort. Instead, she received blissful silence and a comforting arm on her shoulder. She leaned into the touch, resting her head on Julian. 

“I’m sorry,” Julian said softly, rubbing her shoulder gently.

“Why? It isn’t your fault,” Jadzia mumbled, wiping at her eyes before closing them, hoping to lose her thoughts in the white noise of chatter on the Promenade below them.

“No, but…” Julian paused, then shrugged and immediately gave a small apology for jostling her once he’d remembered she was leaning against him. “I do know what it’s like to love someone, and to have them walk away from you, to  _ watch  _ them walk away from you, when you  _ know  _ you’d both be happier together, but they have some harebrained idea that it’d be  _ safer  _ if you were apart. Even if they love you back.”

Jadzia couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on her face. She briefly wondered who it was that’d broken Julian’s heart, she’d have to have a long conversation with them. “The curse of falling in love with someone with a hero complex.”

“Someone who hides their hero complex behind a thinly veiled excuse of pretending not to care,” Julian added, adjusting their position to wrap his arm around her. “Perhaps so they can still pretend they made the right choice to leave behind someone they loved. And someone who loved them.”

Jadzia opened her eyes, sitting up a little, just enough to look at Julian. “Now I  _ have _ to know. Who are you talking about, Julian?”

Julian attempted (and failed) to feign surprise at her accusation. “Me? We’re talking about you.”

“It’s nothing,” Julian added after a second, watching Jadzia’s eyebrow twitch upward in intrigue. 

“It’s not that Dabo girl, is it?” 

Julian shook his head. “It’s Garak,” he admitted, a small frown on his face. “But that’s not important. What’s important is-” he paused, nudging Jadzia to get her to sit up, “you have a visitor.”

She took a moment to open her eyes and tilt her head upwards, and her breath caught in her throat. 

“Lenara,” she said, so quiet it was practically a whisper. She stood up so abruptly she elbowed Julian in the chin and neglected to apologize for it. 

“Jadzia.”

There were so many things Dax could say, like  _ I love you, I love you so much, thank you, thank you for staying with me, I think I would’ve died if you’d left like that, if I couldn’t see you ever again, if I couldn’t touch you and hold you and love you. _

Instead of saying any of that, Dax wrapped her arms around Lenara’s waist and kissed her.

“I’ll… just… leave you two alone,” Julian muttered, scooting past them and briefly glancing back to smile at Jadzia, as he walked away, who watched him leave with her arms around Lenara, mouthing a  _ thank you. _

“What about your brother?” Jadzia asked after a long moment, and Lenara stiffened almost imperceptibly in her arms. 

“He said he’d go back to Trill. Wait for me while I  _ come to my senses.”  _

“And will you?” Jadzia asked, pulling back to look Lenara in the eye. “Come to your senses, I mean?” 

Lenara smiled, brushing her hand against Jadzia’s cheek and down her neck, tracing the spots there. “I already have,” she said quietly, and Jadzia could feel how fast her heart beat against her chest, she could feel it matching with her own.


End file.
